The Flame Within
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Mako/Korra: Mako witnessed Korra during an intense training session and he can't get her out of his mind. Please fave if you enjoyed. Thank You


**_Title: _**_The Flame Within__  
**Author: **__vickyblueeyez__  
**Fandom: **__Avatar: The Legend of Korra__  
**Pairing: **__Mako/Korra__  
**Words: **__568__  
**Rating: **__NC-17__  
**Warning: **__Rated for sexual content.__  
**Disclaimer: **__This is a work of fiction. Legend of Korra and its characters do not belong to me.__  
**A/N: **__Written for the National Masturbation Month (May) fic challenge at the livejournal and dreamwidth community mmom . People submit fics from many fandoms with masturbation as the theme on each day. No sign up needed. Fics need to be 100 words or above. Check it out._

**Summary:**

_Mako witnessed Korra during an intense training session and he can't get her out of his mind._

* * *

Mako was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He didn't mean to sneak up on Korra. He just wanted to ask her about Bolin and their training. Speaking of training, why was she training like that anyway? What girl trains half naked, all sweaty and intense like that? What girl makes sounds like that where they sound like orgasmic moans?

"_Figures it would be Korra."_ Mako thought with an eye roll.

He'll just ask her later. Mako stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked back to his apartment with a pout. Bolin was going to be out for a while so he had the place to himself. Mako sighed and stretched out upon the couch. He closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face. He liked girly girls, girls who wore make up and dresses. He liked girly girls like Asami, not tomboys like Korra. So why was Korra with her moans and intense eyes refusing to go away in his mind? All that muscle and flexibility had Mako wondering what she would be like. If she was that intense and focused, how passionate would she be when it came to sex? Would she want it slow? Would she want it hard? Would she want it at all?

Mako opened his eyes and blinked. He looked around and happened to look down at his body on the couch. He was tenting big time through the fabric of his pants. Mako rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You have a mind of your own don't you?" He said out loud as if his straining cock was going to answer.

His cock was aching and he knew it wouldn't go down on its own. He took off his gloves, letting them fall to the floor before lifting up his hips to pull his pants down just enough to free his cock. He moved his hips as he gripped it tightly with hand.

"_Stupid Korra."_ He thought as he focused on the look in her eyes and her face as he stroked himself.

He wanted her naked. He wanted her naked right now. He wanted her naked, looking at him with those intense eyes, licking, sucking, and using those strong hands on him. He bet she was tight, really tight. She was probably a virgin. The thought of being her first, being inside her sent him over the edge. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. He came hard with the thought of taking her, having her, her giving herself to him. The intense orgasm rocked his body to the point where flames erupted from his lips. Mako lay on the couch sated and breathing hard.

"_Stupid Korra."_ He thought once again, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his arm.

He quickly got up to clean himself before Bolin got home. Bolin came in a few minutes later whistling a tune and cheerful. He smiled towards his older brother as he sat a down a bag onto the counter.

"What's up Bro? I saw a flame on my way home." He asked as he rummaged through the bag.

"I dropped something on my foot." Mako said as he flipped through the pages of a book.

Bolin laughed out loud and shook his head. "You really have to stop doing that."

"Yeah." Mako replied.

Korra was going to be a real problem.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Please fave if you enjoyed my fic. Due to this site deleting fics with sexual content, my primary fic location will be archive of our own aka AO3. You can find me there at archiveofourown(.)org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile . Please subscribe to me at my profile link, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes(.)livejournal(.)com and ao3-invitecodes(.)dreamwidth(.org). Thank You**


End file.
